


What the Canopy Conceals

by Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains



Series: Of Tears and Ash [8]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Discussion, Gen, Introducing Villains, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains/pseuds/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains
Summary: Two nefarious individuals discuss their plan to raid an unsuspecting merchant caravan.
Series: Of Tears and Ash [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050806
Kudos: 7





	What the Canopy Conceals

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline-wise, this happens sometime soon after "A Decent Sort of Deal."

“What news do you bring me?”Straton asked as he turned to face his comrade.

“News I think you will find most pleasing,” Haemon answered as he crouched by his superior’s side. 

The foliage of the undergrowth was thick about them, the hanging branches above diminishing the amount of sunlight which reached the ground.The effect was a shadowy sort of half-illuminated world.Patches of shade seemed to come alive, dark and moving pits which extended or retracted their reach as the descending light fluctuated.There was something vaguely ominous about the entirety of the atmosphere in the woods this day, Straton thought.He found this to be most appropriate.It seemed as though even the land itself had chosen to prepare itself for their presence, crafting a suitable environment for their actions.Perhaps it was a fair omen then, a sign that higher powers had chosen to smile upon the might which would soon descend from the north.A signal that they were welcome to this land, and that they might have their fill of all that it held.And he fully intended to do just that.

“Well, do not delay then in telling me of it,” Straton instructed the other warrior.“I am always one who is eager to hear news which will be pleasing to me.”

Haemon gave a prompt nod of acknowledgement, and gave his report.“We’ve spotted a group of merchants coming north along the road.Their company is large, but not so large that we would be unable to overwhelm them.Their compliment consists of two drawn wagons, several more pack animals, a small host of traders, and two hands full of guards beside them.”

Straton ran a hand through the fibers of his beard, considering these facts.“Were you able to ascertain what goods they bore?”He inquired, his eyes narrowing critically.

“Yes sir,” Haemon quickly confirmed.“By the looks of it, they appear to be wine merchants.”

Straton allowed a smirk to creep onto his face as he processed this piece of information.“Really now?What wonderful luck for us.”He cast his eyes upwards, still ruminating on the facts of the situation.He scanned the interlacing network of the canopy above, a woven mesh which concealed the pale azure of the distant sky.Looking back to the other warrior after a few long seconds, he made his decision.“Very well then.It would seem that the fates have chosen to grant us a boon.Not only have we been granted the opportunity to obtain an excellent guise under which we may travel without suspicion, but we shall enjoy the bounty of that guise as well.A truly excellent turn of events, it would seem.”A sly, predatory grin spread through his lips.“We would be remiss not to seize on such an excellent opportunity presented to us in such a fashion.”

“Indeed sir,” Haemon concurred with a dark grin of his own.“As always, your observations are of the upmost quality.”

“Ah now, flattery is unbecoming of you, good Haemon,” Straton quipped with a harsh chuckle, making sure to keep his voice to a low volume despite the grim humor.“Though do not think I will forget it either,” he added with an unsavory smirk.

“Ah, well now sir,” Haemon offered in an oily tone, “I’ve never been all that concerned about what’s becoming of me.”

“You’re right about that,” Straton agreed.“And it’s just that sort of attitude which makes us so well suited to work with one another.”

“I suspect I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Haemon concurred.“So, what’s our strategy for the attack itself?”

“Hmm, that is a rather pressing question,” Straton remarked as he considered the query, formulating the finer points of the imminent assault within his mind.“Give me a moment to decide our course of action,” he ordered, a note of wit in his voice.

“But of course,” Haemon assented.“Plans of good merit do not merely materialize out of thin air, after all.”

“That they do not.”

A minute or so of silence fell between the two men.Straton cast his gaze first out through the hedge of flora which lay before him, and out to the road itself.For now, it was still empty, with no indication that a caravan would be approaching soon enough, and that blood would be shed before long.There was something deceivingly innocent about it.An individual walking down it might think that he or she was passing through nothing more than a stretch of calm, tranquil forest, altogether unaware of the element of shadowy which possessed the forest, and the demons which took shelter beneath that shade.The idea of this obliviousness amused him.The best prey was, after all, the variety which did not expect the hunter.Not only was it the easiest quarry to catch, but there was also a certain sadistic glee which accompanied the expression of shock and horror painted onto an unsuspecting target’s face when its demise was revealed.

Peeling his eyes away from the road after another moment or two of thought, Straton cast his gaze alongside and behind him, to where the rest of their company waited, crouched in small clusters.Most were conversing among themselves, concealed, like Haemon and he, from the road by the undergrowth.Their company numbered twenty-seven strong, himself included.It would be more than enough to overwhelm the guards which Haemon had mentioned.Even if they had all been merely roving brigands, nothing more than simply bandits, the odds still would have been in their favor.The fact that they were something considerably more powerful, and for those who opposed them, considerably more deadly, only ensured the ill fate which awaited the members of the caravan.Ah well, it was often said that one man’s misfortune was another man’s fortune.This was one such situation where that idiom most definitely applied.

Solidifying the details of his plan within his mind, Straton turned back to Haemon.“Take three hands full of our men across the road.Lie in wait there.When they pass, our soldiers left on this side, led by myself, will attack them.Once have engaged us and turned to face the threat from this side, attack from your side in force.Furthermore, portion off one handful worth of the men you lead.Have them wait a little down, in the direction from which the caravan arrives.In unison with your strike, command them to strike from behind the caravan.That way, our attack shall come from three sides.If they attempt to flee, their only avenue to do so will be by flying with all haste to the north.And nothing good will await them there,” he finished with a knowing laugh, one which Haemon shared.

“You’re right about that,” Haemon commented with a twisted smile.“I don’t think they’ll be doing much business at the next village on their route.”

“One way or another,” Straton said with a calculated bounce in his eyebrows, “I’d say you’re undoubtedly right.”

“Well, it’s a fantastic plan as always sir,” Haemon stated, looking rather thrilled at the prospect of impending bloodshed.

“Why am I not surprised you say that?”Straton asked, a gleam in his eye.

“Ah, you know me so well sir,” Haemon answered, playing along.“I’ve never heard a plan of yours I didn’t like.”

“Of course,” Straton mused.“Now, spread the word among the men, and gather up those who you will take with you.We must take our places quickly.After all, we all want to be well-prepared to greet our guests of honor when they arrive.”

“Indeed we do,” Haemon said, rising back up to his feet.He departed swiftly from Straton’s side, moving among the other soldiers in the company, relaying Straton’s orders.

Straton, for his part, returned his eyes to the road.The campaign to the south was off to an excellent start.And scouting was turning out to be rather more enjoyable than he had anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my HTLJ fics from 2018 (set in my "Of Tears and Ash" AU) that I never posted, but decided I might as well, considering the time I put into them. Once again, since I'm no longer really in the fandom, I'm backdating this to when I wrote it, so no one thinks I'm suddenly back into HTLJ.


End file.
